Birds of Prey
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Un evento inimaginable llevara a nuestros cuatro personajes a situaciones que nunca en sus vidas imaginaron serian posibles. TodosxTodos... pareja dominante RobinxStarfire. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fanfiction en la seccion de Teen Titans donde la pareja dominante sera la Canon, osea StarfirexRobin... aun cuando en el fic existiran una rotativa total... osea... TODOSxTODOS... excluyendo claro esta a Cyborg que por todo el fin estara en otros lugares XD. (jejeje no logro verlo en este tipo de situaciones) Debo advertir que esta es una serie que contendra bastante contenido Lemon, o es decir que Robin/Starfire/raven/BeastBoy tendran sexo en ellas... incluso tenia pensado algo muy anormal en mi... incluir Yuri y Yaoi... aunque el ultimo lo veo muuuuuuy dificil. Aun estoy cacheteandome a mi mismo por el hecho de que piense en Yaoi. Pero en fin disfruten el fiction y no olviden opinar como siempre.**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**El comienzo…**_

**R**obin yacía desnudo frente a la regadera, hacia más de una hora que intentaba apagar el deseo que surcaba por su cuerpo. Quería lavarse de esos sucios pensamientos que atravesaban por su cabeza. Ansiaba extinguir esa flama que mantenía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Hacia poco sus instintos le llevaron a cometer un error magistral en su vida, la cita con Starfire fue perfecta desde que comenzó, ambos se habían divertido como nunca, y el se mostraba complacido de su ingenuidad sobre la cultura humana, deseaba enseñarle de manera apropiada, sentirse especial al mostrarle lo mejor del ser humano.

Después de todo, gracias a su trabajo ella ya conocía lo peor de la raza humana, era justo que tuviese de vez en cuando una apropiada vista de lo buena que podía ser nuestra especie.

Al llegar la noche habíamos acudido al carnaval, ella ansiaba comer nuevamente algodón de azúcar, y yo gustoso le complací cada uno de sus caprichos, mis instintos me tenían en alerta total al sentir las miradas penetrantes de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Pero tú en cambio parecías ignorar que estuviésemos rodeados. Para tus ojos solo había espacio para mi silueta, y por ello, estaba muy agradecido.

De nuevo intentamos disfrutar la rueda de la fortuna, después de todo la ultima vez fue bruscamente interrumpida. Mirábamos silentes el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar, que parecía competir con las luces de la ciudad por el derecho a reflejarse en sus aguas.

Diste un pequeño respingo al sentir mi mano sobre la tuya, posiblemente no estabas acostumbrada a que te tocara sin mis guantes puestos, pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba que sintieras el calor de mi piel, me miraste alegre con ese par de jades que tienes por ojos. Parecía que habías estado esperando toda la noche a que hiciera algún movimiento. Sonreíste, y con esa simple acción desarticulaste todas mis defensas, estaba a tu merced.

Me rendí a mis deseos y tome tus labios con los míos, algo en mi apetecía robarte el aliento en estos momentos, tus manos rodearon mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas, rogando por que el beso fuese mas allá, mas profundo y apasionado.

Yo obedecí, ignore todas las advertencias en mi cabeza, y mucho menos me importo las miradas ajenas sobre nosotros, en este momento no existía nadie más en el mundo.

Remilgoso me separe de ti, debíamos al menos tener decencia en nuestros actos, además de que dentro de poco se acabaría el paseo. Regresamos callados a la moto, como penosos de decir algo que arruinase la bella velada. Pero ninguno de los dos deseaba admitir la realidad. El aire estaba lleno de pasión, y esa pasión nos estaba carcomiendo por completo.

Pude saber que sufrías lo mismo que yo al notar tus manos sobre mi cintura, insististe en acompañarme en mi moto, deseabas aprovechar ese contacto tan intimo que nos entregaba en especial este vehiculo. No me negué, intrínsecamente deseaba tus manos a mí alrededor.

Grave error, apenas comenzó el viaje ya podía sentir tus manos en mi cintura, aferradote a mi por otras razones mas carnales que la seguridad. Acariciabas mi vientre con delicadeza, moviendo tus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, incitándome a tardar lo mas que fuese posible. Y yo obediente acate esa petición. Mi aliento estaba acelerado, de hecho estabas jugando maliciosamente con mi persona, no solo acariciabas mi pecho y vientre, sino que te estabas tomando tu tiempo en hacerlo. Tus pechos estaban firmes en mi espalda, torturándome con su presencia.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la torre, ninguno de los dos bajo de la moto de inmediato, de hecho no hubo movimiento alguno por mi parte, solo un sutil jadeo en mi respiración. Tus instintos dominaban tus acciones, tus libres costumbres sobre la sexualidad en tu planeta estaban controlando tus movimientos. Y yo simplemente había sido derrotado por tus caricias.

No decía nada, escuetamente me entregue a las sensaciones que corrían por mi piel, tus manos lentamente extrajeron mi camisa, arrojándola lo más lejos posible de este lugar. Intente detenerte pero no pude, no tuve voluntad, no tenia las fuerzas para rechazarte en estos momentos. Tus labios surcaron mi piel saboreando su gusto, hacia demasiado tiempo que te había negado este tipo de contacto, y esta noche no estabas dispuesta a un no como respuesta.

Me quitaste el casco con deseo, sabias que añoraba lo mismo que tu, y como todo hombre, había caído victima de tus ansias, me tomaste del cuello para besarme de manera desenfrenada y sensual. Un ultimo movimiento que jamás creí serias capaz de hacer. Pude ver en tu rostro una pasión irrefrenable. Pude ver en tu rostro lo que ansiabas de mí en estos momentos. Pude ver en tu rostro lo que planeabas hacer en este preciso instante.

No sabia porque ante ti parecía un chico sumiso, no sabía porque mi coraje, mi valor y testarudez parecían esfumarse a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Sabias como manipularme apropiadamente, después de todo. Eres mi pareja.

Tus manos descendieron de mi vientre a mi bajo vientre, logrando que me exaltara por un instante, no esperaba que fueses tan directa, y la verdad es que me sentía avergonzado de que descubrieses los resultados de tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo. Diste un pequeño respingo al descubrirlo, pero aun así jamás te detuviste, estabas cansada de ser pasiva y esperar a que diese el paso. Lentamente tus manos jugaron con mi intimidad, preparándome para un acto aun mas intimo. Fue allí cuando te detuve.

No quería ofenderte de esa manera, de hecho no deseaba que lo tomaras como un rechazo, pero inevitablemente lo tomaste de esa forma, te sentiste ofendida ante mi negativa. Intente calmarte pero estabas ofuscada, intente explicarte pero tu furia no permitía que me escucharas. Intente perseguirte, pero tus lagrimas me habían congelado.

Deseaba explicarte que yo también lo deseaba, pero no aquí, no en este lugar, no en este momento. Aun no estoy listo, aun no puedo dar ese paso en nuestra relación. Aun tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir.

El camino hacia mi cuarto fue largo y penoso, me sentía como basura en estos instantes, y lo peor aun es que no dejaba de imaginarme que pudo haber ocurrido si no me hubiese dejado dominar por el miedo. En mi cabeza rondaban escenas de nuestros labios aferrados a los del otro, mis manos surcando tus curvas e intimidad. Nuestros cuerpos unidos como uno solo en un acto de amor desenfrenado.

Fue allí cuando decidí tomar la ducha, deseaba purificar mi cuerpo de esas sensaciones, deseaba librar mi mente de esas cavilaciones. Simplemente quería todo a como era antes. No deseaba admitir que estaba asustado, no deseaba admitir que la simple idea de llegar a intimar con alguien me aterraba.

Sabía que no era una dulce palomita, ya había intimado con alguien anteriormente, y todo al final fue un rotundo desastre, mi relación con Bárbara fue uno de los principales detonantes para que me marchara de la tutela de Batman.

Los amaba, pero necesitaba un tiempo por mi cuenta, necesitaba librarme del dolor que me habían inculcado. Necesitaba alejarme de la sombra de Bruce, pero por mas que lo deseaba no podía.

Lentamente me transformaba en el, lentamente excluía a todos de mi vida en un intento de alejarlos. Poco a poco estaba asociando una relación amorosa con problemas, simplemente había adoptado su miedo a tener una relación estable con alguien mas debido a mi trabajo.

Necesitaba consejo, y cuanto antes mejor… Pero ya es de madrugada y no deseaba importunar a mis amigos. Mucho menos deseaba visitar a Raven a estas horas de la noche, su relación con Chico Bestia estaba progresando lentamente, si alguien descubriera y malinterpretara mis visitas nocturnas, seria una catástrofe. Pero ella era la única que podía ayudarme en estos momentos.

Raven es la única que puede comunicarme con la única mujer en el mundo a la que sinceramente he amado. Ella puede comunicarme con uno de los seres más importantes de mi juventud. Ella puede contactarme con el consejero más confiable que me han arrebatado.

Raven… puede comunicarme con mi Madre.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Mal interpretaciones…**_

**L**entamente me desplazaba por los pasillos de la torre con rumbo a mi objetivo, sabía que estas no eran horas de la noche para estar circundando sus dominios, pero si no conseguía ayuda lo más pronto posible, estoy seguro de que me volveré loco sin lugar a dudas.

De todas las personas en esta torre, la única que posiblemente podría otorgarle paz a mi torturada conciencia. Era una bruja llamada Raven.

Mi relación con ella siempre ha sido estable, sobretodo desde el día en que la rescate de las manos de su padre, o si es posible de si misma. Al parecer ella se abría lo suficiente conmigo como para incomodar a Logan, al parecer yo me había ganado su confianza en un simple acto, cuando Beast Boy lo había intentado miles de veces y fallado.

No es que ella no confiase en el, no es que no existiese un lazo que los uniera como pareja, es el hecho de que ella y yo pareciésemos tener algo "intimo" privado y discreto, que de no cuidarse podría ascender a algo mas. O al menos eso es lo que creíamos era lo que temía Beast Boy. El joven del equipo no sabía que su insistencia en cambiarla de pies a cabeza, es en cierto modo, una de las razones por la cual ella aun se muestra algo reticente de formar una relación mas… carnal con el.

Lentamente me detuve frente a su puerta, de hecho he estado parado frente a ella por mas de quince minutos, mirando solamente la placa con su nombre. Jamás había estado tan nervioso, si ella decidiese ayudarme, y en efecto pudiese contactar con el alma de mi madre. ¿Qué le diría? Este y muchos otros pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza a una velocidad indescriptible, y tanto fue mi concentración en ellos que nunca me di cuenta de que ante mi yacía una puerta abierta por su algo enojada dueña.

- Ejem… - intento la bruja mas no pudo sacarlo de su ensoñación, decidió probar su paciencia y espero a que el chico saliese por cuenta propia de semejante estado mental. Pero por alguna razón, los sentimientos que le mantenían en tal estado, se estaban transmitiendo a ella, y estaban sonsacando su ya muy maltrecha paciencia. No hacia unas horas atrás, Beast Boy había hecho otro intento de "avanzar" en la relación, y su miedo natural al asunto la alejo de toda posibilidad. De hecho, lo último que recuerda es haberlo sacado agresivamente de su habitación. Su débil estado anímico, sumado a los sentimientos de angustia que le transmitía Robin por medio de su enlace, habían logrado poner a prueba todos los años de meditación y calma… al diablo con todo esto, la mujer deseaba dormir y AHORA.

Alzando su mano con delicadeza a un lado del rostro del chico, ella hizo el único acto "normal" que se le estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos. Ella golpeo ligeramente su mejilla.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – fue el grito aterrado del chico al sentir el contacto en contra de su piel, jamás espero que alguien lo tomase con las defensas tan bajas. Confirmando que esto debía terminar cuanto antes.

Intento abrir la boca para preguntarle no… exigirle que le ayudase, mas la mirada en sus ojos transmitía un sentimiento de advertencia que le detuvo en el acto. Tenia que moverse con cuidado, nada más peligroso que una mujer trasnochada y con mal humor. - ¡Mas te vale tener una excusa viable para venir a mi habitación a estas horas de la noche! – amenazo levemente la bruja. El decidió intentar de forma directa su asunto.

- Necesito tu ayuda. – comento sereno, de hecho con algo de dificultad, no muy seguido se le escuchaba al "chico maravilla" pedir por ayuda, en _**algo**_. Ella alzo su ceja derecha ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras, definitivamente los cerdos voladores aparecerían en el cielo de un momento a otro. Examino curiosa su piel, levantando su camiseta un poco para ver sus muñecas - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el con obvia curiosidad. A lo que ella curiosamente bromeo. – Pensé que a estas alturas mi piel estaría brillando con criptografías antiguas, señalando que el fin del mundo estaba por venir. – el no dijo palabra alguna al escuchar esto de su boca, de hecho una ligera sonrisa se había forjado en sus labios, mientras finalmente accedía una pequeña carcajada ante su intento de broma. No era hilarante, pero si cumplió el objetivo de calmarlo un poco.

- Jeje, gracias lo necesitaba. – expreso sincero mientras recuperaba lentamente sus rostro serio y enfocado ahora que tenia su meta clara en su cabeza. Ella de nuevo alzo su ceja en señal de asombro. – Si necesitabas que alguien te hiciera reír, entonces si es el fin del mundo. – Esta vez el no hizo comentario alguno, de hecho parecía mas pensativo que nunca, casi tan embelezado con su objetivo que de nuevo estaba en las nubes. Ella había agradecido tal gesto. Después de todo, ella no podía creer que estando algo adormilada, sus bromas y comentarios eran peligrosamente igual de malos que los de su pareja. Recordando a su ahora "oficial" según como lo veas, "novio" ella no dudo en terminar esta conversación de inmediato. Ya suficiente tenia con sus arranques de celos normales con referencia al líder titán y su confianza en el. Sino que el verlo aquí a los dos juntos en la noche, frente a la puerta de su cuarto era peligrosamente abierto a mal-interpretaciones.

- ¡Lo que sea que te este perturbando, tiene que esperar hasta mañana! – argumento ella con un tono que dejaba en claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Olvido que se enfrentaba a la testarudez en persona.

Saliendo de inmediato de su ensoñación y tomándola de los hombros, el líder de los titanes hizo algo que jamás había hecho frente a sus compañeros. Imploro.

- ¡Por favor Raven, necesito sacarme esto de mi corazón, sino nunca podré avanzar en mi vida! – imploro el chico una vez tomada su decisión. Ella no pudo creer con cuanta desesperación emergieron esas palabras de su boca. De hecho casi pudo notar algo de peligrosa inestabilidad en su tonalidad. Dejándole a entender que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Fue allí que comprendió que es lo que deseaba en esos instantes.

--------------------------------- Flash back ----------------------------------

_**- Robin. – Comento serena la violácea del grupo, a sabiendas de que solo estaban los dos en la torre. El se volteo de inmediato reconociendo su presencia, ocultando de inmediato las fotos que sostenía en sus manos. **_

_**En un vano intento de alejarle del lugar de los hechos, el intento dar un par de pasos hacia ella, solo para encontrarse ya con el hecho de que su mirada de halcón ya había dado buena vista de las fotos. **_

_**- Jamás pensé que te gustasen tan… mayores Robin. – comento con fría seriedad, como si algo hubiese hecho un "clic" en su cabeza. – Ahora entiendo porque tu renuencia de formalizar una relación con Starfire. - Su voz se había vuelto monocorde y distante, como si desaprobara el hecho de que no correspondiese los sentimientos de su amiga. El de inmediato decidió ponerle fin a todo este asunto. **_

_**- RAVEN, no es lo que parece… es decir, amo a esta mujer… más no de esa manera. – Argumento serio el líder de los titanes, su voz flaqueo en su acto por un minuto, dejando escapar un leve quejido de angustia, quizás dolor.**_

_**Ella parecía examinarlo de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que conocía al líder de los titanes mejor que nadie, quizás mejor que la propia Starfire, todo gracias a su enlace, existían cosas que ninguno de ellos sabia del joven enmascarado, y eso era claramente lo que ocurrió en su pasado. **_

_**- Disculpa, no soy nadie para inmiscuirme en tu vida de esa manera, lamento lo sucedido… Pero sea quien sea, estoy segura de que a Starfire le agradaría conocerla. – En ella aun se notaba algo de discordia por este hecho, como si desaprobara que aun ocultase cosas a ellos sus compañeros, cuando el conocía todo con respecto a sus pasados. De todas maneras si quisiera que supiesen quien es y su pasado, no usaría antifaz. **_

_**- ¡No puedo! – respondió de inmediato Robin, de hecho mas rápido de lo que ella esperaba, logrando confirmar sus sospechas de que esta mujer fue alguien importante, quizás influyente en su vida pasada. – Si quieres seguir adelante en tu relación con Star, tarde o temprano tendrá que conocerla. De una u otra forma llegara a enterarse, lo mejor es que lo sepa de ti antes que de alguien mas. – De nuevo ella hizo el amago de marcharse, pero al observarlo levemente a los ojos, a pesar de tenerlos enmascarados, pudo vislumbrar un gran dolor contenido. Por lo que no decidió presionar suerte y emprendió la partida. **_

_**- Ojala pudiera presentársela, ojala pudiese presentársela a todos ustedes, pero por mas que lo desee, jamás será posible, y si ella estuviese con vida, dudo mucho que yo estuviese aquí frente a ustedes. O que Robin, hubiese llegado a existir. – Fueron estas palabras las que sin desearlo, detuvieron en seco a la bruja, su inteligencia no tardo mucho en concluir con rapidez, quien era esa mujer en la fotografía. Logrando que una pequeña oleada de culpabilidad cruzara por sus venas. **_

_**Era su madre… **_

_**- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, ni revivir malos recuerdos. – comento sincera al sentir los niveles de dolor que surcaban por el chico a través de su enlace. – Descuida. – Respondió el, algo distante al ver que había sido descubierto en un momento de debilidad. Por varios minutos los dos se quedaron allí, silentes. Temerosos de romper el silencio por mas incomodo que este fuese. **_

_**Por primera vez en la noche el se adelanto. – A veces la extraño, aun cuando ya ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que ocurrió, no puedo olvidarla, su rostro fue lo último que vi antes de que ocurriese el accidente, aun cuando amo a mi Padre, fue mi Madre la que sin saberlo salvo mi vida… esa noche el circo estaba repleto, por un breve instante me congele, y ella al notarlo decidió ir adelante, sabia que no estaba enojada, lo único que me entrego fue un breve apretón en el hombro, y una sonrisa radiante, que parecía alejar todos mis miedos, sonreí, realmente había renovado mi confianza. Pero aun así ella decidió ir adelante, solo para asegurarme que tendría una sonrisa esperando en el otro lado del trapecio una vez tomara mi lugar…**_

… _**Eso fue lo ultimo que vi de ella, cuando mi Padre la sujeto en sus brazos, su peso extra logro que la cuerda perdiese cohesión, y que lentamente se fuese separando hasta ser un delgado hilo, lo ultimo que vi desde mi posición, fueron sus rostros horrorizados ante el hecho de que estaban cayendo. Al caer, lo único que podía ver era sus rostros sin vida en el suelo. Por un momento rogué que por favor mis padres abrieran sus ojos y me sonrieran como siempre lo habían hecho… aun espero. - **_

_**Ella estaba sinceramente anonadada, aun cuando ella conocía reminiscencias de su pasado gracias a la vez en que el le permitió entrar en su psiquis, pudo vislumbrar pequeños fragmentos de lo que experimento en su vida. **_

_**Ella le dio la espalda de inmediato, no deseaba que el observase que sus ojos estaban por derramar un par de lagrimas de tristeza. Por fin entendía un poco mas del chico ante sus ojos. Y por fin entendía lo que debía hacer para ayudarle, quizás retribuirle el favor que el ya le había hecho. **_

_**- Sabes bien que no fue tu culpa, pero aun así te culpas de lo sucedido. – Ella callo por un instante al sentir un breve quejido de su parte, las defensas del chico estaban llegando a su limite, y no sabría que hacer con un chico en semejante estado anímico ante ella. Mucho menos uno que poseyese un vinculo mental, eso podría llevar a un momento apasionado, cuando solo se esta tratando de conseguir consuelo. Y para su mala suerte, ambos necesitaban mucho, MUCHO consuelo. Decidió interrumpirlo antes de que se quebrase. – SI, algún día no puedes más con la culpa, al punto de que no sabes como avanzar, ven a verme, no importa la hora, no importa el lugar. Yo solucionare tu problema de una vez por todas. - Hubo un silencio breve entre los dos, ella esperaba a que el respondiese de inmediato, mas temía que si lo pensaba mucho llegase a conclusiones equivocadas. **_

_**- Agradezco la oferta, pero… - Ella comprendió a donde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación, por lo cual decidió pararla en seco. – No me malinterpretes, no es eso… Yo puedo cumplir el deseo que más ansias en estos momentos… Yo puedo hacer que hables con tus padres, en especial tu madre. – El guardo silencio por un instante, mientras ella tenia un conflicto interno, como amiga se sentía complacida de ver que aun le era muy fiel a Starfire, mas orgullosa no podía estar, mas como mujer, no podía evitar sentirse ofendida, que acaso tan extraña era la idea de que ocurriese algo entre ellos, no que quisiese que ocurriese claro esta, pero que acaso no era suficiente mujer como para ganarse un puesto en su corazón. Gracias a Azarath que el decidió interrumpir el flujo de esos pensamientos. **_

_**- Lo pensare… en serio Raven, gracias por la oferta… la tendré en mente. – Afirmo serio al comprender su regalo. Pero como siempre su orgullo era demasiado para pedir ayuda en esta materia. Por alguna estupida razón tenía la noción de que era algo que debía superar solo. -¡Cuando quieras! – respondió ella en voz monocorde al ver que las cosas habían regresado a su glorioso curso natural. **_

_**Ahora el único problema que cruzaba por su cabeza, era el que originalmente le había conducido a este lugar con tal de hablar con Robin. ¿Debía aceptar los avances de Beast Boy para forjar una relación? Maldijo su suerte en voz baja y lentamente se dirigió a su cuarto con el único objetivo de pedirle consejo a quien más confiaba sobre el asunto. **_

_**Su almohada. **_

_**----------------------------**_ Fin Flash Back -------------------------------------

**E**lla no dijo más y le permitió la entrada, aun a conociendo el riesgo que estaban tomando, ella tenia una deuda que saldar, y no estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda después del valor que tomo para pedirle ayuda.

3 meses completos de "pensar su oferta" fue lo que le tomo al pobre diablo el aceptar finalmente que este tipo de problemas, no tienen una solución sencilla, mucho menos si estas solo. Tal vez su oferta era algo drástica, incluso arriesgada. Pero las vías convencionales no estaban funcionando para con el chico, quizás lo mejor era optar por lo arriesgado y enfrentar el problema de frente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P**oco sabía ella, que hace más de quince minutos no eran los únicos en el pasillo. Exaltado por un mal presentimiento, Beast Boy decidió darle una "visita sorpresa" a Raven en la mitad de la madrugada. Sabía que era arriesgado, sobretodo porque ya había ocurrido en varias ocasiones, solo para ser rechazado de inmediato por ella. Bueno, quien no trata no gana.

Mayor sorpresa para su vida cuando encuentra a Robin frente a su puerta, mas trauma aun cuando Raven esta al frente suyo rodeada por apenas una muy delgada bata para dormir. Intento controlar sus celos, quizás solo era su imaginación. Pero a medida de que la conversación fue avanzando, su miedo se incrementaba más y más.

Su paranoia se alzo a niveles aun más peligrosos al escucharlo decir…

_**¡Por favor Raven, necesito sacarme esto de mi corazón, sino nunca podré avanzar en mi vida!**_

¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ, QUE ACASO HABIA OCURRIDO ALGO ENTRE ELLOS DOS, QUE ACASO MANTENIAN UNA RELACION EN SECRETO QUE LENTAMENTE SE ESTABA TRANSFORMANDO EN ALGO MAS?

De inmediato el deshecho esa teoría, la cara de Shock en Raven daba por sentado que dentro de poco estallaría en ira y convertiría en pulpa al idiota frente a su puerta.

CRACK…

Por si no lo sabían, ese fue el sonido de su corazón al ver que ella le permitió sin dudar la entrada a su cuarto. Por un instante sus piernas no obedecían, por un instante su mundo parecía colapsar a su alrededor. Mas la ira domino su cuerpo, decidió encararlos el mismo, con velocidad se armo de valor y se dirigió a la puerta con el único motivo de derribarla de una patada con tal de agarrarlos con las manos en la masa. Mas cuan rápido vino su valor, igual se fue al encarar la realidad.

¿Y si realmente tienen algo, acaso podría soportar la verdad, acaso podría competir con Robin, si es que existe algo? Ella siempre parece tenerlo en una posición especial a pesar de todo.

Su curiosidad gano el premio por el control de su cabeza, y decidió acercarse aun más a la puerta al escuchar ligeros cuchicheos.

- _Sabes que si nos llegan a descubrir, tendremos graves problemas verdad, dudo mucho que por más que le expliquemos esto a los chicos, acepten de buena forma lo que estamos por hacer aquí. Más aun a sus espaldas. - _Esa fue la voz de Raven, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, de hecho parecía algo tímida de lo que fuese estaban por hacer.

-_**Con todo el respeto Raven, pero Beast Boy y Starfire, y en el remoto caso Cyborg, son lo que menos me preocupa en estos instantes… Lo que presenciaste aquella noche no ha disminuido un poco, de hecho solo se ha incrementado al punto en que tengo miedo en avanzar en mi vida. Necesito tu ayuda Raven, por favor, déjame obtener esta noche lo que me ofreciste aquella vez cuando descubriste mis verdaderos sentimientos. Simplemente… - **_Ese en definitiva era Robin, por alguna razón, nunca llego a concluir sus palabras, como si alguien lo hubiese detenido en esos instantes. Su ira fluía rápidamente por sus venas, no podía evitarlo, deseaba confiar en Raven pero esto cada vez mas era aun más sospechoso. Y fue allí que escucho lo peor que le halla ocurrido en su vida.

_- Se lo que prometí, y estoy ansiosa por cumplirlo, de hecho confieso que conté el tiempo que te tomo acudir a mi… Nunca pensé que te tomaría tanto tiempo descubrir que puedo ayudarte como nadie mas en este mundo puede. Déjame… ayudarte a curar esas heridas que ni siquiera a Star te has atrevido a mostrar. – _Por un instante no sabía que pensar, la información que escuchaba era tan vaga, que lo único que podía hacer era el presumir constantemente.

Intento separarse de la puerta para irrumpir en la habitación, pero escucho lo último que pudo soportar escuchar.

-_**¿Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarte?**__ - _La voz de Robin sonaba nerviosa, como si tuviese miedo de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Y fue allí que ella respondió. – _No, solo quédate quieto y déjame trabajar, yo haré todo el trabajo por los dos, será mas cómodo, mas rápido y definitivamente mas satisfactorio… Si no te agrada, puedes salir por la puerta, esto se hace bajo mis reglas o no se hace. – _Logan no pudo soportar escuchar mas, decidió alejarse de ese lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. NO PODIA CREER QUE ESTO ESTABA SUCEDIENDO. Sin desearlo asocio cada rechazo, con este breve instante en su vida, por un leve momento por su cabeza circularon todos aquellos problemas que existían entre los dos, y curiosamente, todos ellos parecían encajar extrañamente en Robin.

Nunca pudo odiar mas a un hombre en su vida, nunca pudo ansiar tanto la venganza como lo había hecho ahora.

Lastima que nunca estuvo allí para escuchar la conversación correctamente.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Consecuencias…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Consecuencias…**_

**E**lla lentamente cerro la puerta tras de si, debía admitir que estaba algo renuente a lo que estaba por hacer, de hecho incluso temerosa de las consecuencias si algo sale mal en el proceso. Pero odiaba ver al chico así, mas aun cuando al parecer este martirio lo estaba torturando con lentitud.

- Sabes que si nos llegan a descubrir, tendremos graves problemas verdad, dudo mucho que por más que le expliquemos esto a los chicos, acepten de buena forma lo que estamos por hacer aquí. Más aun a sus espaldas. – Comento ella con calma, mientras se dirigía a su habitación contigua con tal de vestirse apropiadamente para la ocasión. No deseaba estar tan ligera de ropas ante alguien al cual no puedes verificar si sus ojos están mirando a los tuyos o a tu escote.

El solo apretó los puños por un momento, de hecho gracias a nuestro enlace pude percibir que estaba frustrado por no comenzar de inmediato con el asunto. Más aun porque sabía que si los chicos se enterasen, lo más probable es que le intentarían convences de tomar otro camino más "seguro y convencional".

-Con todo el respeto Raven, pero Beast Boy y Starfire, y en el remoto caso Cyborg, son lo que menos me preocupa en estos instantes… Lo que presenciaste aquella noche no ha disminuido un poco, de hecho solo se ha incrementado al punto en que tengo miedo en avanzar en mi vida. Necesito tu ayuda Raven, por favor, déjame obtener esta noche lo que me ofreciste aquella vez cuando descubriste mis verdaderos sentimientos. Simplemente…- El intento terminar sus palabras, pero la presencia de la chica en la habitación principal había callado cualquier queja por parte del chico, más aun cuando esta portaba una sotana o sobretodo negro que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo que como siempre, estaba levemente cubierto por su revelador y ajustado leotardo negro.

- Se lo que prometí, y estoy ansiosa por cumplirlo, de hecho confieso que conté el tiempo que te tomo acudir a mi… Nunca pensé que te tomaría tanto tiempo descubrir que puedo ayudarte como nadie mas en este mundo puede. Déjame… ayudarte a curar esas heridas que ni siquiera a Star te has atrevido a mostrar- comento ella serena mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro con tal de calmarlo un poco, después de todo para eso estaba ella allí, para ayudarlo y nada mas.

Sin más tiempo que perder la joven se dirigió a su estante preferido, tomando sin vacilar una pequeña jarra repleta de un extraño polvo blancuzco, y bajo la estricta mirada de su líder ella procedió a crear un pictograma en el suelo con tal de iniciar el ritual por el cual podrían navegar sus seres astrales al otro lado.

Robin por su parte estaba incomodo al solo estar parado allí sin hacer nada mas que observar a la chica en medio de su trabajo, el solía tener paciencia para cuando era requerida, mas la ansiedad que cruzaba su mente estaba llevándose lo mejor de el, dejando al muy conocido idiota que suele ser algunas veces.

- ¿Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarte? – pregunto con impaciencia al ver que el proceso estaba tomando mas tiempo de que el estaba dispuesto a tomar. Situación por la cual la bruja oscura no tardo en vociferar su descontento por tal acto infantil. – No, solo quédate quieto y déjame trabajar, yo haré todo el trabajo por los dos, será mas cómodo, mas rápido y definitivamente mas satisfactorio… Si no te agrada, puedes salir por la puerta, esto se hace bajo mis reglas o no se hace– Comento serena la chica mientras miraba con dominio al jovencito en ante ella. Odiaba que le ordenasen que hacer, mas aun cuando ella estaba en sus aposentos. No le importaba que le dijesen que hacer afuera de este cuarto, pero aquí ella era un ser omnipotente que decidía el: Que, el como, el cuando y si es posible el donde.

El pareció captar su indirecta y decidió guardar silencio por lo que restaba de tiempo. Después de todo solo bastaba con leer su lenguaje corporal para saber que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que el. Posiblemente por las mismas razones que su persona. "Si los chicos nos encuentran a estas horas de la noche, los dos juntos y SOLOS en una habitación, no viviremos para explicarlo".

Ya hecho el pictograma y calmado sus ímpetus un poco ella decidió arriesgarse con su técnica y con su mirada atenta lanzo una ultima advertencia. – Tengo que prevenirte de algo, es mi deber informarlo, nuestras almas serán arrebatadas de nuestros cuerpos mortales mientras el ritual este funcional, una vez ocurra esto sujeta mi mano, nunca me sueltes y por lo que mas quieras NO TOQUES NADA EN EL MAS ALLA, el camino es peligroso y esta lleno de obstáculos. Incluso podemos quedar atrapados por toda la eternidad, dejando nuestros cuerpos en un estado vegetativo. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres optar por este camino, ya que una vez dentro? – Ella jamás termino de proclamar su advertencia, el chico ya estaba decidido, de hecho incluso con algo de mal educación estuvo a punto de entrar en el circulo, para sorpresa de la bruja, el chico había acertado por completo en que lugar preciso debía mantenerse parado como para que el hechizo funcionase.

Ella lo observo por unos minutos, antes de que el se diese cuenta de su asombro, por lo cual decidió responder su inquietud. – Tal vez no posea habilidad mágica alguna, pero eso no evita que estudies lo sobrenatural, reconozco lo básico de este pictograma, Zatanna una vieja conocida poseía algunos libros en sus haberes con los que pude instruirme en el tema hace un tiempo atrás. – comento sereno mientras intentaba en vano guardar su compostura, no deseaba sonreír ante el rostro de Raven y enojarla en el proceso, no ahora que estaba por ayudarlo en tan delicado problema.

- Presumido. – respondió ella algo enojada de ver que el chico nunca pasaba un momento sin dejarla atónita por lo que podía llegar a investigar con sus recursos. – Iniciemos esto antes de que me arrepienta de ello. – dijo algo monótona la jovencita, ubicándose frente al chico mientras tomaba posición de loto. – Tómame de las manos, no me sueltes por más que tu cuerpo te pida que lo hagas, si eso ocurre el hechizo se romperá. Recuerda que tú eres un invitado y que mi alma es un conducto por el cual podrás ascender al otro lado. Relájate, concéntrate en mi mantra, Azarath Metrion Zhintos… Azarath Metrion Zhintos… Azarath Metrion Zhintos. -

Lentamente el chico hizo como se le fue indicado, logrando para la sorpresa de la chica el controlar su cuerpo por completo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Ella oculto su asombro, asumiendo que el entrenamiento en artes marciales del chico al menos lo había instruido bien en el arte de la meditación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B**east Boy estaba enojado, y eso era toda la verdad, no importa cuanto lo pensara, no importa cuantas vueltas y sentidos intentara darle a lo que acababa de ocurrir, para el solo había una razón obvia para tal evento.

Raven le estaba siendo infiel, y con Robin para colmo, sabia que algo existía entre ellos, lo podía presentir desde el momento en que el acudió a salvarla de Trigon en el mas allá. El estaba demasiado preocupado por la presión que estaban afrontando como para siquiera haber intentado el ofrecerse para ir a rescatarla. Por lo que asumió que al menos por el momento el chico maravilla seria de más utilidad.

Pero eso jamás disminuyo el sentimiento de inseguridad que crecía en sus adentros, después de esa tragedia, raven parecía más abierta al grupo, pero por sobre todo a robin. Incluso parecía confiar mas en el, hasta el punto de no reprochar cualquier orden otorgada por el chico.

En cambio el ha tenido que luchar desde el día en que la conoció para poder ganarse un lugar en su corazón, o tan siquiera como amigo, y tan solo la ultima opción le había tomado años. En un principio el consideraba un modelo a seguir al joven de colores brillantes, pero mientras mas lo conocía, no podía evitar sentir celos de el.

Siempre el líder, siempre el mas popular, siempre el acosado por las chicas, al principio no pudo negar que se moría de celos ante la obvia atracción de Starfire hacia el petirrojo, por Dios quien en sus cabales no querría que una chica así estuviese pisándole los talones a uno desde el día en que lo conoció.

- MALDICION. – comento enojado mientras arrojaba unas cuantas de sus posesiones al suelo gracias a su ira. – NO ES JUSTO, QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER PARA QUE RAVEN ME MIRE CON LA MISMA DEVOCIÓN QUE MUESTRA POR ESE… ESE ROBA CHICAS. – argumento para el mismo sin darse cuenta de que su berrinche estaba llamando la atención de su compañera de al lado.

Lentamente comenzó a liberar su frustración en sus objetos inanimados, destruyendo cuanto peluche, retrato o recuerdo osase interponerse en su camino. Sabía que mas tarde lo lamentaría, pero en estos momentos si no liberaba algo de estrés, estaba seguro que enloquecería de inmediato. Fue allí cuando escucho el toque en su puerta, por un momento el se detuvo de su devastación, para notar con algo de renuencia las condiciones en las cuales estaba su habitación.

Con enojo se dirigió a su puerta con tal de despachar a la chica cuanto antes, que en este caso no dudaba que fuese Star, ¡Por Dios apreciaba a la chica, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que en gran medida era una entrometida! Pero al menos denotaba cuanto se preocupaba por uno.

- Lamento interrumpir lo que sea estés haciendo, pero me preocupa que algo malo te este ocurriendo amigo bestia. – pregono preocupada la pelirroja mientras esperaba atenta a que la puerta fuese abierta y sus dudas fuesen aclaradas y su preocupación despejada.

El abrió la puerta con rapidez, con tal de explicarle con algo de tacto que ahora no era el momento para hablar con el. Tan solo para ser interrumpido por una fuerte explosión en la torre. Ambos chicos no tardaron mucho en correr en dirección de tal sonido. Tan solo para encontrar con asombro que la puerta del cuarto de Raven había sido arrancada de golpe por una gran oleada de energía.

Asustados no tardaron en acudir a los adentros, tan solo para ver aliviados que los chicos estaban en relativo bienestar, tan solo claro si excluías el hecho de que el aura de Raven fluía por todo el lugar y arremetía en contra de un enemigo invisible a su alrededor.

Beast Boy no sabia como interpretar esta escena, el pensaba que lo que mas encontraría en este lugar seria un par de cuerpos desnudos el uno sobre el otro. Mas para su martirio lo único que podía ver era a sus compañeros tomados de las manos en lo que parecía una pose meditativa. De nuevo las palabras de hacia unas horas surcaron sus adentros, terminando por llevar la poca cordura que quedaba en el. Y actuando por celos y reflejo, procedió de inmediato a intentar separar a los chicos con tal de que no estuviesen en lo que el consideraba un intimo contacto mental.

Nunca supo el chico que al entrar en el pictograma por la fuerza, había roto el ligero balance por el cual Raven intentaba luchar con su alma viva.

Poco pudo interpretar el chico de verde coloración para cuando una gran oleada de energía inundo el dibujo para así expulsarlo con fuerza de allí, antes de consumir en un haz de luz a los dos jóvenes titanes.

Lo único que pudo interpretar es que algo había salido terriblemente mal en el momento en que piso ese dibujo. Ya que ahora que abría los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue a los cuerpos inconcientes de dos de sus amigos ante sus ojos.

El actuó por celos antes de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias por ello.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Lamento la tardanza en mis publicaciones en la sección de los Titanes, pero intento ganar de nuevo el ritmo de publicaciones que poseía para aquel entonces. **_

_**Por lo que ténganme un poco de paciencia si. Ha esta historia le quedan unos tres o cuatro capítulos antes de terminarse, y de aquí en adelante comenzaran las escenas con alto contenido sexual. Si no te agrada este tipo de contenido, por favor deja de leer y considera este el final de la historia, donde por celos chico bestia dejo en estado vegetativo a sus compañeros. **_

_**Dirán que es cruel, pero si se ponen a pensar, muchos de los actos crueles en la humanidad se han hecho debido a mal interpretaciones, muchas veces por tan solo dejarnos llevar por los instintos y el enojo, solemos cometer errores costosos, o peor aun, solemos herir a alguien a pesar de que nunca fue esa nuestra intención. **_

_**Recuerden que aunque las parejas principales son Robin/Starfire, Raven/Robin, todo puede ocurrir aquí.(Star/raven, Bb/Star) Ya que los chicos regresaran del otro lado, pero con una sorpresa que llevara a los cuatro chicos por caminos que jamás esperaron ellos cruzarían. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**ACHTUNG **

**LEMON INSIDE**

**Si no gustas de este tipo de material, no leas…**

**Capitulo IV**

**Y finalmente ocurrió…**

**L**a culpa es por lo general un motivador de lo correcto en nuestras personas cuando esta decide instalarse en el organismo, y en estos momentos para Beast Boy era sin duda alguna la razón por la cual se encontraba en la enfermería atendiendo a sus camaradas caídos. No sabia el porque ambos jóvenes habían caído en un profundo coma cuando el se adentro en el circulo a separarlos.

De lo único que sabía es que en realidad la culpa era completamente suya y nada más, de quien mas pudo ser, si estaban extraños hacia unas horas, pero al menos parecían aun estar con vida mientras meditaban, ahora de la nada ellos parecieran simples cuerpos sin esencia alguna en ellos, como si algo muy importante hubiese sucedido en lo que estaban haciendo.

Nunca supo cuanta razón tenia.

--

**N**o recordaban el como fue que inicio todo, de hecho a pesar del placer que sentían al unir sus almas de esta manera, no comprendían que es lo que los llevo a cometer estos pecaminosos actos.

De hecho parecía que desde hace una eternidad ambos se habían abalanzado el uno sobre el otro con tal de poseerlo en mas de una manera, lo cual para Raven a pesar del placer que recibía por parte de Robin, simplemente era insólito que esto ocurriese. Se supone que ambos no tenían cuerpo propio con el cual sentir placer sexual, mucho menos deseo.

¿ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTABA YACIENDO SIN DETENERSE CON ROBIN?

Intentaba recordar a pesar de las constantes abatidas del chico sobre su sexo, de hecho es bastante difícil pensar cuando una y otra vez una oleada de placer surca tu anatomía sin detenerse por momento alguno a descansar. Más injusto aun es que desde que todo esto había comenzado ninguno de los dos había podido alcanzar el clímax en momento alguno.

Era divino, aun mas porque aquí no existía el dolor físico, más al mismo tiempo la intrigaba, si no existía el anterior mencionado entonces porque sentían placer.

Fue allí que lo recordó, aun en medio de las sacudidas que su cuerpo sufría al ser penetrada nuevamente por su compañero.

Al parecer el chico a su lado es su alma gemela, destinados a llevarse bien no importa lo que suceda, pero que lastimosamente encontró su lugar al lado de un alma símil y común. Que claramente era Starfire, mientras que ella aun a pesar de todos sus problemas encontró a Beast Boy como su compañero ideal, mientras no apresurase las cosas.

Ambos se amaban, pero conocían sus limites, ni mucho menos querían lastimar a sus amigos, fue por eso que ignoraron las señales de advertencia que sus almas arrojaron una vez pisaron el otro mundo. De hecho su sintonía y pasión reprimida no tardo en llamar la atención de dos demonios en particular.

Son entidades que se alimentan de la sexualidad humana, de los deseos y perversiones que yacen en su conciente. Son criaturas viles que disfrutan el explotar a sus victimas en más de una forma pecaminosa, y que mientras más usan al sujeto infectado, mas adicto se vuelve al carnal contacto el ser en cuestión.

Bien le había dicho su madre una vez, que "Una vez cruzada la línea entre el amor y la perversión, no hay vuelta atrás."

Aun se negaba a si misma el admitir que en lo mas profundo de su ser negaba a Beast Boy por que su cuerpo deseaba la compañía de Robin, de hecho aborrecía la idea, lo único que sentía por el chico es respeto y nada mas. En lo absoluto deseaba ser penetrada por el chico.

Fue por ello que comenzó a repeler con su alma viva a las dos entidades demoníacas, en un intento de alejarlos lo mas posible, ya que mientras mas se acercaban a sus almas, mas podía sentir un deseo arder en lo profundo de su ser, y si ella lo sentía estaba segura de que su acompañante lo sufría de igual forma.

Desgraciadamente algo sucedió con el pictograma que los unía al mundo real, alguien había debilitado su nexo con su cuerpo por lo que sus poderes simplemente se apagaron y dejaron a la deriva a dos almas inocentes. Raven solo pudo gritar horrorizada al reconocer con más claridad las identidades de las criaturas que acosaban sus esencias.

_**Un Súcubo y un Íncubo.**_

Poseyendo sus almas con relativa facilidad ambos demonios no tardaron en unir a las dos almas con tal de extraer la mayor cantidad de energía sexual de ambos como les sea posible.

No sabían cuando ni como, de hecho no sabían el porque no podían regresar a sus cuerpos, de lo único que si estaban seguros es que si lograban regresar al mundo real, ambos deseaban dormir con el otro aunque sea por una sola vez con tal de eliminar el deseo que carcome sus adentros ahora que sus almas estaban siendo depravadas por el.

Y así sin que lo supieran, ambos habían regresado a sus cuerpos para realizar ese deseo y mucho más.

--

Raven fue la primera en despertar, de hecho apenas lo hizo su primera acción fue el gritar aterrada de lo que había experimentado, mas aun cuando su cuerpo en el espasmo de un solo segundo, había sufrido todo lo que su alma paso en el otro lado. Vulgarmente la mujer acababa de sufrir un clímax enorme por culpa de todo lo que había hecho.

Beast Boy no tardo en correr a su lado con tal de verificar que la chica estaba con bien, aun cuando de su cuerpo un extraño olor emanaba a borbotones.

De hecho al poco rato Robin no tardo en hacer lo mismo aunque al parecer el se encontraba aun mas desgastado que su compañera, intento ir en su ayuda con tal de socorrerlo pero la mano firme de Raven había impedido cualquier movimiento por su parte. Estaba impresionado por la fuerza de su agarre, pero lo que realmente lo congelo en seco fue esa mirada en sus ojos, ese deseo imparable que era casi palpable.

Esa mirada que por tanto tiempo había deseado ver en ella cuando estaban solos en su cuarto.

No supo cuando, ni como ella se le abalanzo encima, de lo único que si estaba conciente es que Robin también se había levantado y estaba procediendo a cerrar la puerta. Eso disparo alarmas en la cabeza del verde, más aun cuando esa sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico.

Intento protestar pero Raven había callado sus intenciones al posar sus labios sobre los suyos, finalmente la había besado, por fin había podido degustar su sabor sin que ella rechazara el acto. Su mente parecía apagarse ante el mero contacto, más aun porque ella frotaba sus caderas de manera demasiado insinuante en su anatomía.

Era demasiado, mas aun así su cuerpo no podía detenerse, aun cuando sabia algo estaba mal por la manera en como sus dos compañeros de trabajo le observaban. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir su mano acudir a su entrepierna por debajo de su pantalón. Intento detenerla pero en ese momento fue que intervino Robin, sujetándolo de sus brazos para impedir que negara lo que Raven estaba deseando en esos momentos.

Al chico de verde coloración se le había olvidado por esos momentos que podía cambiar de forma a gusto. Lo único que podía ver era que Raven estaba relamiéndose los labios con lentitud mientras le masturbaba descaradamente. El movimiento era lento, y en algunos momentos al llegar a la base de su miembro ella hacia un pequeño movimiento circular con su mano, no demasiado fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero aun así sentía la presión por completo.

De nuevo intento recobrar el control de la situación al ver que ella lentamente descendía sobre su sexo, sabia lo que estaba por ocurrir y no deseaba que fuese de esta manera. No con público claro esta, mas todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron al sentir su lengua jugar con su glande, enviando miles de sensaciones en el chico, sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos perdían fuerza, mas aun así Robin seguía capturándole para que evitase el escapar.

Ella no tardo el lamer toda su extensión, humedeciendo el miembro hasta mas no dar, sonriendo ante las reacciones que tenia el pequeño chico ante ella, finalmente dejo su martirio para tragar a lo ancho su hombría, descendiendo y ascendiendo con lentitud, mientras jugaba con su lengua alrededor del glande.

Finalmente el chico no pudo soportarlo mas, simplemente todo era demasiado como para tan siquiera pensar en aguantar el clímax venidero, como si nada ella seguía tragando su hombría mientras los espasmos comenzaron a surcar toda su cintura, y aun cuando su cuerpo liberaba el semen ella jamás se separo de el, por lo que el chico no tuvo mas opción que desmayarse al sentir que no solo había sido drenado de energía… sino que por alguna razón sentía que se le había arrebatado algo mas que la virginidad a manos de su amada.

Robin sonrió al ver que la chica se separo de su victima con una cara de obvia satisfacción, por lo que libero al chico de inmediato antes de argumentar. - ¿Te has alimentado bien hermana? –

Raven solo sonrió aun mas antes de vestir nuevamente al chico que acababa de asaltar con tal de que todo pareciese ser un simple sueño. - ¡Por supuesto que si! hacia milenios que no me alimentaba de un deseo reprimido como el que sufría este jovencito, no solo le he drenado de todos sus flujos corporales, sino también de toneladas de deseo animal que portaba en el. Estará fuera de combate por unas cuantas horas Lastima deseaba seguir con el juego. – enfatizo sonriente la chica mientras se acercaba a su contraparte con lentitud.

- Veo que también deseas el deseo reprimido en este cuerpo hermana, probablemente al igual que yo que deseo el tuyo a mas no dar. – Ambos se acercaron con rapidez el uno al otro para calmar sus ansias hasta más no dar, solo para ser interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta que hasta hace poco Robin había cerrado.

De nuevo ambos demonios no tardaron en sonreír al reconocer la voz de la chica que imploraba le fuera otorgada su entrada al lugar. Raven no tardo en complacerle en ese aspecto.

Starfire solo pudo sonreír al ver a su amiga y amante levantados después del susto que le habían otorgado. Eso al menos hasta que la energía oscura de Raven le envolvió por completo impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte de la sorprendida alienígena.

- Me pregunto si tu anatomía sufre los mismos espasmos que la humana cuando están en pleno acto de coito. – estas palabras de boca de su mejor amiga solo dejaron perpleja a la pelirroja.

Intento hablar pero solo pudo tragar aire asustada al sentir que la energía oscura estaba rasgando sus ropas a un ritmo alarmante, quizás pudo haber luchado, pero el ver que su amante estaba desvistiéndose sin pudor alguno frente a ella y a Raven, esto había paralizado por completo los pensamientos de la alienígena.

Los demonios sonrieron complacidos al descubrir y percibir el incremento en deseo en la chica. Robin por su parte simplemente aprovecho el momento para jugar con ella de manera controlada.

Raven de inmediato libero sus piernas un poco con tal de dejar al aire libre su sexo, Starfire estaba lubricándose con rapidez al ver el cuerpo de su amante acercarse desnudo hacia ella. No sabia que sucedía, pero el solo hecho de verlo desnudo y dispuesto a yacer con ella habían borrado todas sus inhibiciones, de hecho sus instintos tamaranianos habían sido despertados nuevamente ante lo que veía.

A pesar de que toda su raza estaba muy ligada a los sentimientos primarios, por lo que, el ser consumida en deseo con velocidad no era algo raro en ella. De hecho estaba sonriendo al sentir las manos del chico que amaba el jugar con su anatomía de esa manera.

No se enojo con dejar escapar esos suspiros de alegría y placer al sentir que su clítoris era estimulado con delicadeza una y otra vez como tantas veces ella había soñado en las últimas noches.

Incluso nunca supo cuando fue liberada de sus ataduras, ni mucho menos cuando se le había abalanzado a Robin encima con tal de consumirlo con su deseo. De lo único que su pudo estar segura fue del dolor que abarco sus caderas al sentir que fue penetrada de golpe sin estarlo esperando.

ROBIN le estaba penetrando, solo eso le bastaba para soportar el dolor que le consumía por dentro. Sus quejidos resonaron en toda la sala, y aun así Beast Boy jamás se despertó, lentamente comenzó a subir y a descender, jamás esperando que un par de manos saldrían de su espalda con tal de estimular sus pechos. No rechazo las caricias de Raven, no cuando apaciguaban su dolor en gran medida.

Nunca espero que su mejor amiga se uniese a la diversión, no cuando sus pálidas manos descendieron hasta su bajo vientre con tal de jugar con su anatomía. La estimulación directa sobre su clítoris finalmente destruía todo dolor que pudo haberla estado acosando, solo para hundirla sin piedad alguna en una oleada de sensaciones que jamás espero le consumieran.

Al final tan rápido y apasionado como empezó, su cuerpo había perdido fuerzas al sentir una oleada de calor consumirla por dentro, su ROBIN estaba terminando en sus adentros y ella estaba extasiada por sentir como su cuerpo sucumbía ante las ultimas arremetidas de placer que surcaban por ella.

Al final lo único que pudo sentir fue que un par de mandíbulas correspondientes a Raven y Robin se habían aferrado a su cuello con tal de marcarla como suya en ese instante.

Los poseídos solo sonrieron al verla desmayarse después de sufrir un orgasmo múltiple debido a sus marcas. De hecho sus corrompidas mentes solo maquinaron más diversión para ellos aun cuando sus cuerpos ya se habían alimentado del deseo de estos cuatro chicos.

De nuevo Raven se acerco a Beast Boy con tal de estimular su cuerpo a pesar de estar dormido, Robin solo sujeto el cuerpo inconciente de Starfire y procedió a cargarla en dirección de sus dos amigos.

Una vez el joven del grupo estaba estimulado lo suficiente Robin activo su marca en el cuello de su joven amante con tal de despertarla en un frenesí de sexo. De inmediato la posiciono sobre la hombría del chico de verde coloración. Y así como si nada los dejo consumar sus deseos el uno con el otro hasta que cayesen desfallecidos.

Raven solo sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos en una posición que jamás podría creer sucedería de no estar ligeramente poseídos por sus demonios del sexo.

Aun había cabida para mucha más diversión, mas por ahora deseaba consumar lo que tanto deseaba este cuerpo. No le interesaba que el otro espíritu que poseía al chico fuese su hermano, al diablo con ello, deseaba ser satisfecha y si para eso tenia que recurrir al incesto.

Bienvenido sea…

Y con eso ambos salieron de la habitación con tal de dejar a los chicos divertirse por si solos hasta el día siguiente, por ahora lo único que ambos poseídos tenían en mente era el consumar su prohibida relación de una vez por todas.

_**Concluirá…**_

_**Finalmente después de mucho tiempo de espera, aquí he publicado el capitulo final. Ahora tan solo queda el epilogo donde se revelaran algunas pasiones escondidas. Era allí donde aun cuando no me agrada escribiría el Yaoi, pero gracias al cielo se opusieron a ello, de hecho muchos se interesaron en el Yuri que si va se los aseguro. **_

_**Como podrán haber notado tanto como Robin como Raven están poseídos por los demonios INCUBOS y SUCUBOS, ambas bestias son criaturas que se alimentan de los sueños y el sexo de los humanos. Al final simplemente saciaran toda su hambre y se marcharan al otro lado. Dejando a sufrir las consecuencias a dos apenados jóvenes. **_

_**Espero disfruten el ultimo capitulo porque es probable que el otro sea un poco mas fuerte que este. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**ACHTUNG**

**LEMON INSIDE**

**Si no gustas de este tipo de material, no leas.**

**Capitulo V**

**Revela tu verdadera naturaleza. **

**S**tarfire estaba inmóvil debajo de la regadera de su baño, hacia poco que había despertado de lo que ella creía había sido el momento mas salvaje que jamás halla experimentado en su vida.

Había previsto que su primera vez seria un momento romántico y placentero, cubierto de caricias y adulaciones, besos y abrazos que crearían la atmósfera adecuada para que ella pudiese entregarse a el con le corazón en su mano. Demostrarle que a pesar de sus poderes, y de su posible peligrosidad ella no era más que una débil y dulce chica en sus brazos, que ansiaba terriblemente el sentirlo cerca de ella.

Pero la realidad fue muy distinta a sus fantasías, el chico era esquivo, incluso tímido a la hora de intimar, por lo que se vio obligada a ser más agresiva a medida que avanzaba la relación. Mas para su frustración mientras mas avanzaba mas descubría la realidad, el no era para nada intrínseco, ni mucho menos tímido a la hora de intimar, simplemente había una barrera que no podía cruzar, y para la desdicha de la chica era un primer amor.

El jamás hablo de ella, y muy en el fondo estaba decepcionada de descubrir que su primer amor no compartiría junto con ella su primera vez, y peor aun que cada movimiento que cometes resulta ser de alguna forma una reminiscencia de la mujer en cuestión.

Mas eso en realidad era algo que podía sortearse con tiempo y paciencia, ella se aseguraría de que sus encantos obliterasen a los de esa mujer, y que el jamás encontraría mayor pasión en los brazos de cualquier otra mujer en todo el universo.

Y fue allí que ella comenzó a presionar mas al jovencito intentando arrastrarlo más y más hacia ella, logrando su cometido con molesta lentitud, pero una victoria es una victoria sin importar el método empleado para obtenerla. Sin embargo en estos precisos instantes no es el hecho de que esta perdidamente enamorada de Robin lo que la mantiene bajo la ducha intentando reprimir esas memorias.

Es el hecho de que hasta hace poco un sin numero de memorias indeseadas han estado acosando su cabeza, mas aun recuerdos donde ella yacía a gusto sobre la anatomía de su compañero bestia, ¿Qué demonios le había arrastrado a acostarse con el, o mejor aun PORQUE CON EL?

Por mas que lo buscaba no conseguía mas respuestas, sino mas inquietudes, recordaba la suavidad de las manos de Raven surcar por sobre su vientre hasta jugar con su intimidad, que para esos momentos era abatida constantemente por la masculinidad del hombre a que amaba. Recordaba las sensaciones, el nivel de su tonalidad y en que momentos precisamente su cuerpo se retorcía de placer con cada arremetida o caricia.

Pero entonces de la nada vino el orgasmo más grande que haya experimentado jamás, sumado a la presión constante de dos mordidas sobre su cuello. Fue allí que todo comenzó a volverse borroso y sin significado.

Fue allí que su mundo comenzó a volverse una conjugación de incógnitas sin resolver, ¿Cuándo había pasado de yacer con su novio, a tener sexo con su compañero de equipo, acaso lo había hecho por voluntad propia, quizás había abandonado a Robin solo para terminar con quien menos esperaba en una cama?

No sabía como responder a eso, ni mucho menos supo como frenar el deseo que le provoco el ver que aun estaba unida al chico gracias a sus intimidades, estaba asustada pero a su vez algo dentro de ella apreciaba la sensación que estaba recibiendo por parte de un recuperado Beast Boy que acababa de despertar para encontrarse la sorpresa de su vida.

Ninguno de los dijo nada, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el sentimiento y cuando menos lo esperábamos, ambos ya estábamos jadeando el uno sobre el otro al sufrir un placentero orgasmo producto de nuestras acciones. Fue allí cuando recupere la cordura, separándome con rapidez del chico a pesar de que tal acción solo conllevo a más sensaciones, mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo tan bruscamente que mi mundo se tambaleo por completo. Mas eso jamás le impidió el salir disparada con dirección a su habitación, la culpabilidad de inmediato se había instalado en ella por lo que jamás evito que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos, no cuando se sentía la peor mujer en el mundo gracias a sus acciones.

Y desde que ingreso a su habitación ha estado recluida bajo la ducha intentando limpiar su cuerpo de una suciedad que solo ella puede ver. Ignorando que a su espalda lentamente emergía una silueta oscura que sonreía ante la visión que percibían sus ojos.

Con malicia activo su marca enviando toneladas de deseo y lujuria al cuerpo de la alienígena, logrando incrementar su respiración en gran medida, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse ligeramente ante cada oleada, y sin duda alguna Raven alzo sus brazos en dirección del cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta abrazarla desde atrás.

Starfire dio un enorme respingo al sentir sus manos frías surcar su anatomía, mas no hizo movimiento alguno por detenerla, no cuando le estaban causando estas increíbles sensaciones.

Dejo que ella recorriera todo su vientre con sus palmas de manera circular, que jugaban con su piel coquetamente antes de subir hasta sus pechos, con paciencia las puntas de sus dedos surcaron la circunferencia de sus aureolas, enviando con el simple tacto miles de sensaciones por su ser, Raven sabia que las mujeres tienen muchas zonas erógenas que no necesariamente eran parte de sus genitales, por lo que presurosa comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza mientras apretaba constantemente con sus dientes el trozo de carne.

El aliento de la pelirroja aumentaba de ritmo con cada toque y caricia, jamás en su vida Robin le había tocado de esa manera. Ni mucho menos había preocupado por descubrir sus lugares especiales, un leve quejido de placer escapo su garganta cuando Raven abandono su oreja para proceder a mordisquear lentamente su cuello mientras sus manos continuaban jugueteando alrededor de sus ahora erectos pezones, para lentamente descender hasta la circunferencia del pecho y acariciar por sus costados erizando su piel por el acto.

Lentamente notaba como su entrepierna había comenzado a arder como el demonio, más aun cuando sus piernas se rozaban la una a la otra en un intento de satisfacer su placer en alza, solo para encontrar con agrado que la oscura chica había insertado su propia pierna en medio de las suyas con tal de torturarla aun mas con su toque indirecto.

Las manos de la oscura lentamente abandonaron su pecho para caer a los costados de su cadera, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel mientras hacían pequeños círculos a su alrededor.

Al final no pudo soportar más la estimulación de sus puntos erógenos por lo que de la forma más sumisa que pudo implorar, sujeto la cabeza de su "atacante" con tal de aferrar sus implorantes labios con los suyos, Para su decepción la chica en cuestión le negó su petición, no obstante como recompensa incorporo sus manos en su entrepierna apretando con fiereza su sexo mientras que su dedo índice jugueteaba y estimulaba su clítoris.

La acometida fue bien recibida por la ansiosa tamaraniana, que gemía a gusto ante la estimulación que estaba sufriendo, solo basto el ingreso de un par de dedos a su anatomía para disparar el clímax que la joven bruja había estado preparando.

Starfire se quedo sin fuerzas con las que mantenerse en pie, por lo que con una enorme sonrisa y un gran agotamiento cayo sobre su trasero en el húmedo suelo repleto de agua y sus contenidos privados.

Raven por su parte relamía sus dedos ante una asombrada Starfire que jadeaba ligeramente ante la experiencia que había sufrido, la bruja no necesito decir nada mas al ver la expectativa en los ojos de su mejor amiga, quizás estaba confundida pero no era necesario mediar palabras entre las dos para saber que aun deseaba proseguir, no cuando parte de ella inquiría por una relación mas a fondo.

No le sorprendió cuando la pelirroja tomo la iniciativa y en un despliegue de barbarismo le arrojo sobre el suelo para desprender sus ropas de ella, siempre supo que debajo de toda esa dulzura yacía una mujer dominante y posesiva de lo suyo, por lo que se dejo llevar ante la ira que expresaba su contraparte en el acto.

Sus labios se habían juntado con brusquedad, de hecho el simple beso que compartían fue suficiente como para lubricarlas lo suficiente para comenzar el lascivo acto.

Jamás le sorprendió que la pelirroja fuese directa al grano cuando le alzo con brusquedad desde las caderas y devoro sus labios inferiores en una sola arremetida, Raven simplemente se dedico a experimentar el placer que le profesaban por medio de sus acciones.

Su lengua era inexperta, pero aun así como mujer sabia en que sitios lamer para provocar placer, quizás con un poco de práctica y mas experiencia ella seria mucho mejor en el acto del sexo oral.

Más no pudo pensar más nada al recibir una oleada de placer al enfrentar su primer orgasmo lesbico en su vida, no cuando su cuerpo aun cuando era prestado parecía convulsionar por el placer que le tomaba desde su cadera hasta el resto de su pálida anatomía. Por unos segundos se mantuvo allí, agotada y sorprendida de cuan bien podía sentirse este acto, y mejor aun que su verdadera alma parecía disfrutarlo a pesar de sus negativas, lastima que la pelirroja aun no había terminado en su arremetida, y en un movimiento que jamás espero de Starfire junto su sexo contra el suyo en un intento de estimularse mutuamente.

El resultado fue inmediato, gracias a que con cada golpe y movimiento sus clítoris parecían chocar el uno contra el otro, logrando enviar una sensación indescriptible por todo su ser. Ambas comenzaron a empujar en contra de la otra intentando apretujarse aun mas solo para frenar en seco cuando por fin la segunda oleada invadió sus cuerpos, dejándoles tendidas en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros a pesar de lo extenuadas que se encontraban en estos instantes.

--

**R**obin sonreía complacido mientras examinaba lo que seria el último movimiento que realizarían en este mundo antes de que su tiempo se agotase por completo.

Intentaban controlar sus almas con tal de devorarlas pero la unión que poseían era demasiado fuerte como para poder lograrlo sin resultar heridos. De hecho aun cuando corrompiesen en muchas formas estos dos cuerpos, lo que más les preocupaba es que a medida que complacían sus deseos carnales, más fuerte era el dominio de los jovencitos sobre ellos.

Extraño, cuando por lo general se supone que debía ser al contrario.

Fue así que en sus últimos momentos decidió preparar a la chica que se supone es la pareja de este cuerpo para un ultimo movimiento que quizás debilitaría lo suficiente a estos chicos como para reclamar sus almas, no obstante en caso de fallar solo se retirarían con sus estómagos y sexos satisfechos por las experiencias vividas.

Decidió esconderse en las sombras, arte que para su agrado ya dominaba este cuerpo, envió los mensajes a su hermana por vía telepática para constatar que los planes estuviesen saliendo a la perfección. Solo para descubrir que ambas chicas ya habían completado la primera parte del plan y se encontraban ocupadas "preparando" al joven de coloración verde en estos instantes.

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que ahora tendría que movilizarse hasta su locación actual con tal de entablar contacto al ver que el chico no pudo soportar mas la presión y comenzó a ceder terreno ante los jugueteos de las dulces féminas.

Corrió presuroso solo para encontrarse que su poder por sobre este cuerpo estaba debilitándose a pasos apresurados, de hecho quizás solo tendría unos cinco minutos de control antes de que la poderosa alma y voluntad de su dueño original retomasen el control del asunto.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Starfire "cabalgando" a su joven amigo sin vergüenza alguna en su cuerpo, de hecho al constatarse de su presencia lo único que hizo la pelirroja fue el incrementar su vaivén mientras le imploraba con sus ojos el que se uniese a la acción.

Sonrió para si mismo al ver que la voluntad del chico al que poseía estaba flaqueando ante el sentimiento de traición que abarcaba su cuerpo. Decidió ignorarlo y se acerco a ella, arrebatándosela al chico bestia para comenzar a jugar con ella, el menor del grupo mientras tanto ofendido por que su diversión había terminado abruptamente, intento replicar solo para ser acallado por el cuerpo de Raven que reemplazaba rápidamente a Starfire en su cabalgata.

Su pene entro con facilidad en su sexo ya desflorado, de hecho hacia unas dos horas antes de enfrentar a Starfire había hecho el amor por todo el edificio con el chico llamado Robin, destruyendo cualquier inhibición que cualquiera de los dos halla podido tener para con el otro.

Fue allí cuando descubrieron su error, al ver que en efecto el juntarlos mas solo les estaba otorgando mas dominio sobre sus cuerpos y por sobre sus invasores. Por lo que decidieron hacer un último movimiento con tal de derruir toda su voluntad en un simple acto. Orgía.

He allí que ahora los cuatro chicos yaciesen los unos al lado de los otros mientras satisfacían sus cuerpos.

Raven lentamente subía y descendía su cadera sobre el sexo de Beast Boy, mientras que Robin había penetrado súbitamente a su expectante alienígena que gemía de placer con cada nueva embestida, Raven se apresuro aun mas al ver que el contacto con su amante original había tenido el efecto contrario al deseado, por lo que intento en vano concluir con su acto antes de que la chica expulsare al demonio de sus adentros.

No lo logro, de hecho ambos demonios fueron derruidos ante el poder que demostraban ambos jovencitos de recuperar sus cuerpos, logrando separarse de golpe de sus respectivas parejas que confundidas les observaban jadear asustados mientras intentaban en vano cubrir sus desnudos cuerpos.

Robin intento decir algo pero las manos suaves de Starfire silenciaron sus palabras, no cuando estaban sobre su sexo estimulándole nuevamente con tal de recuperar lo que habían perdido.

La sensación fue demasiado para el chico por lo que consumido por la pasión se arrojo hacia el suelo disfrutando del tacto de su novia convertida en amante, de hecho la sensación fue tanta que no le importo que las manos de Beast Boy juguetearan con la entrepierna de dicha chica mientras Raven en un acto que jamás espero tuviese el valor para culminar lamía con malicia el sexo del joven verde mientras lentamente intentaba arrastrar la atención del chico enmascarado hacia su sexo gracias a sus piernas.

Ninguno de ellos se opuso a satisfacer a su vecino más cercano, incluso ninguno se quejo de compartir a sus parejas o incluso experimentar cosas nuevas entre los miembros de su mismo sexo. Simplemente esa noche disfrutaron de los cuerpos de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

Ignorando que en el otro mundo un par de hermanos sonreían maliciosos el uno con el otro al ver la escena, quizás habían fallado en consumir sus almas gracias a sus deseos. Pero los habían corrompido hasta tal punto que de ahora en adelante jamás podrían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Más aun cuando Súcubo se encargo de instruir a su hermano que en nueve meses, las chicas traerían nueva vida al mundo.

Quizás solo quilas, podrían regresar al mundo real gracias a esta nueva posibilidad.

Fin.

**Un final extraño dirán muchos, pero como dije no soy fanático de los finales predecibles de cuento de hadas. De hasta que la muerte los separe. (A menos que sea en la vida real y cuando me case jeje, allí si querré estar al lado de esa chica hasta que el divorcio nos separe) **

**Como verán al final las parejas quedaron mezcladas, mas al mismo tiempo unidas. Robin quedo con Starfire, y Raven con Chico bestia, más aun así no tenían miedo de experimentar con los miembros de su mismo sexo o incluso la pareja de su prójimo. **

**No detalle en lo absoluto pero si entendieron bien lo que escribí, Robin y Bb también experimentaron juntos, claro que no entre en detalles, solo deje en claro que cada uno de ellos conoció el cuerpo de sus compañeros de pie a cabeza. Y a pesar de que lo parece no existirá segunda parte. **

**Esta mis queridos lectores, es el capitulo final de esta historia, que será mi penúltima en esta sección, siendo mi ultima el crossover entre AVP y TEEN TITANS. **

**Si tienen curiosidad de saber de quienes son los hijos que tendrán las chicas. Pues relean la historia por que para ello sabrán que BB y ROBIN terminaron dentro de Starfire por lo que alguno de los dos pudo ser. Raven probablemente quedo embarazada de Robin cuando "pulieron" la torre con sus ocurrencias, aun cuando no lo detalle tampoco. Pero quizás pudo también haber sido Chico bestia mientras ella estaba cabalgándolo. **

**Saquen sus propias conclusiones. **

**Se que antes he dicho que estas serian mis ultimas historias y aun así seguí publicando, pues déjenme decirles que esta vez es real. Aun así para los que son inteligentes y conocen algo de japonés, sabrán que aun estoy escribiendo sobre RAVEN y ROBIN en otros fanfictions. **

**Por supuesto que con otros nombres… **

**Komadori: Robin (es petirrojo en japonés, al igual que Robin es petirrojo en ingles.) **

**Karasu: Raven (Es cuervo en japonés, al igual que Raven es cuervo en ingles.)**

**Hasta los momentos solo los he ubicado en la historia de Naruto, como personajes de relleno, quizás comience a utilizarlos también en mi historia de BEN 10. **


End file.
